


Under The Christmas Lights

by emughlyngx0413



Category: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Gwen Stefani - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emughlyngx0413/pseuds/emughlyngx0413
Summary: Gwen gets an inspiration for her song. A few events will take a shocking turn.





	Under The Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Here's another one shot from me. Just like the 1st one, this one shot just came mostly from my imagination. I may not do the song justice but I hope ya'll like it. :))) 
> 
> -hn

**DECEMBER 20, 2016**

 

"Good morning sunshine!" A husky country voice greeted me after I felt a quick peck on my forehead as I was sleeping on my side. I grunted pretending to be still asleep to tease him.

 

"Come on sunflower, wake up. We got stuff to do." He said carefully as he kissed me on the lips this time. He tried to shake me slowly and carefully. I kept quiet, pretending to ignore him.

 

"Pretty Girl... Baby Doll... Sweetie... Boo... Honey... Baby...," He said pausing for maybe a minute after each pet name. After that, I didn't hear my cowboy speaking anymore. I didn't feel anything warm on top of me as well. I got suspicious. The moment my eyes were half open, I saw four boys running from the hallway towards me. 

 

"Wake up Mom!" All four boys screamed in unison, even Blake.

 

I closed my eyes again playing along, then I felt all four of them climbing up the bed. They all started tickling me and screaming _"Wake up!"._ I couldn't resist the tickles so I started giggling and laughing, then I finally opened my eyes. After a few seconds, I tried to escape but Blake's arms were so long. It grabbed me the moment I was about to get off of bed. He pulled me back with my sons. We didn't stop laughing, tickling each other, and enjoying this moment until Blake laid me down.

 

"Good morning sunshine." He greeted at me smiling from ear to ear then he gave me a quick smooch.

 

"Ewwwwww!!!" King, Zuma and Apollo yelled in unison with a tone of disgust as Blake laid his lips on mine.

 

"Good morning to you too, cowboy." I replied. "And to the three of you too," I gave them a flying kiss since I was still underneath Blake. 

 

"That was a nice way to wake me up." I pouted at Blake pretending to be mad.

 

"You weren't waking up sweetie. I had to." He said laughing at me. He tickled me out of nowhere then I just started laughing. I tickled him back harder. He hugged me right after to prevent me from moving. He turned us around making me on top of him. I hugged him back because I missed his warmth even for a few seconds. I let out a contented sigh followed by a contented smile.

 

"Hi. Can you save the flirting for later? We're gonna be late." Kingston said waving at us and trying to sound mad but he ended up giggling.

 

We giggled at each other then we got out of bed to prepare the boys for school.

 

"Blakey!" Apollo screamed and stretching his arms out asking Blake to carry him.

 

"I'll take care of him.," Blake said as he smiled at me then to Apollo. 

 

"Thanks Blakey." I gave him a smile then I went outside the room to prepare breakfast and Zuma's clothes.

 

While cooking, I just kept smiling remembering what happened just a while back. I let out a sigh knowing how amazing and happy my life is right now. I just kept humming a new tune unconsciously.

 

I handed my sons' breakfast, then I went upstairs to prepare. Blake on the other hand, ate with the boys then he washed the dishes after. The 3 boys were watching TV while waiting for me. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag so I can go down. I didn't need that much make-up since I felt comfortable with myself ever since Blake arrived in my life.

 

"Let's go?" I said as a cue for them that it's time to go.

 

"Wow." Blake was looking me at from head to toe.

 

"You look great mom!" King continued what Blake was about to say and complimented me at the same time.

 

"Thank you King. You three look great." I replied. "Wait, lemme fix this." I continued as I went near him to fix his tie.

 

"Let's do this! Christmas break is just around the corner!" Zuma was so hyper and excited for their last day of school this year. We all laughed at his excitement then we headed outside to get in the car.

 

"You don't look so bad yourself cowboy." I complimented him as he locked the door, then I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. _Damn._ He looks so hot in all black.

 

"Thank you beautiful." He replied giving me quick kiss on my temple. 

 

"It's so cool you have a lot of pet names for mom.," King butted in. 

 

"Kingston James!" I said out of nowhere.

 

"What? It's true? It's kinda cute but please tone it down a bit." He giggled.

 

"We're gonna be late! Let's go!" Zuma screamed from inside the car. He was so excited for the Christmas break that he wants to get this party to be done and over with.

 

After their Christmas party, we ate lunch in this new Italian restaurant in town, then we headed to the super market to buy some gift wrappers for our giveaways this upcoming Christmas.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Wanna take a nap, bubs?" I asked my youngest because the moment we entered the house he started yawning. He tried to fight his exhaustion, but he just ended up nodding.

 

"Blake can you assist Zums and King? I'll just put him to nap then let's meet here in the living room." I told Blake.

 

"Sure thing, sunflower." He replied giving me a dimpled smile. 

 

I headed upstairs to Apollo's room. I took off my heels then gave him a short bath. He was already half-asleep while I was bathing him. I hurried up a little when I was dressing him up in his pajamas so he can get his short nap. _Aww, my cute little Apollo._ I laid him in his crib, adjusting his blanket and his favorite teddy bear which was Blake's gift last Christmas.

 

"Rest well 'Pollo.," I said giving him a small peck on the forehead. I closed the door carefully to not wake him up. I headed to our room to change into my comfort clothes and wipe off the very minimal make-up I had, then I went downstairs to check if Blake was done with Zuma and King.

 

When I got downstairs, there was my cowboy. I let out a simple but content smile. He is laying on the couch with a blanket. He's in his casual clothes when he's at home, a simple shirt and shorts. His hair was quite messy, which I love because I get to play with his curls even more. The TV was on playing some kind of game show, but he was busy scrolling down on his phone.

 

"Apollo's fast asleep." I unexpectedly said making him a bit surprised. I giggled at his sudden shocked movement.

 

"King and Zuma are up on King's room, playing video games." He told me as I got near to him. He smiled at me then he put down his phone slowly on the table beside the couch. He adjusted himself making space for me to lay down next to him. It's funny how he knows what I need without me telling him, _cuddling time._ I took off my slippers and I positioned myself next to him on my favorite spot.

 

I was laying on my right while he was on his back, but he made sure his position was somehow facing me. My head was in the space between his neck and shoulders. My left arms across his chest while my right arm was near his head, playing with his curls. My left leg was across his two legs. His left arm was across my back ending at my waist, cupping me so I can be really close to him. His head was carefully leaned onto mine. He gave me a little peck on my forehead, then he started pulling the blanket up until my waist with his right hand.

 

"Hi beautiful." He said out if nowhere. It's so funny he's seen me in almost any attire, with or without. _You know what I mean. Wink, wink._ And, he still thinks I'm beautiful.

 

I let out a small smile while shaking my head in disbelief. _How is he real?_ I breathed in his scent. I let out a contented sigh then I closed my eyes, letting the moment sink in. I've never felt this contented my entire life. My kids are here with me. I have my sweet, loving and very handsome cowboy right here comfortably cuddled up with me on the couch on a normal day. My kids also love my cowboy. It's amazing how we love each other so much too. Everything was definitely worth it.

 

I adjusted myself a little but to let him know I'm comfortable in this position, then my eyes were unconsciously tearing up. Blake muted the volume of the TV, giving his full attention to me.

 

"What's wrong sunshine? Are you fine? Is there something going on?" Blake asked fast with a bit worried look on his face. He wiped off the tear that was about to fall.

 

I didn't speak. I just gave him a long smooch. He kissed back with that love and passion I've always wanted every time we kissed. After that, I gave a quick peck on his jawline.

 

"Nothing. I just... This moment right here is just too good to be true.," I said.

 

"Honestly, I can't believe it too, but I'm really really really happy I got you." He told me, emphasizing each really. "I love you sunshine." He continued then he gave me a cute dimpled smile.

 

"Thank you for saving me cowboy.," I replied back to him, smiling from ear to ear.

 

We cuddled there for a few hours, until Blake just turned off the TV. After sharing a few kisses, I just played with his curls as his hands go up and down my back carefully. I was still humming that tune from this morning. We unconsciously fell asleep.

 

After a few hours, as I open my quite tired eyes, the first thing I saw was the back rest of the couch. I suddenly sat up because Blake wasn't there anymore. It was a bit strange how I didn't feel him get off.

 

"Hi Mom!" Zuma said smiling at me while eating his waffle.

 

"Hey Zums. Do you know where Blake is?" I asked softly getting a little confused.

 

"Zuma, don't wake up your mom. She's still sleeping." Blake shouted from the kitchen.

 

"But she's awake already. She looks shocked actually." Zuma replied nonchalantly.

 

"What?" He said in confusion. I heard footsteps from the kitchen. I saw him run towards me. "Are you okay sunshine? Something wrong?" He took a kneel to be in the same level as me. He was panting a bit from running. He was a bit sweaty probably from the heat of what he's cooking. _He looks so cute._

 

"I'm okay Blakey." I replied to lift off the worried look on his face. "I was like shocked that you weren't beside me and I didn't even feel you get off." I continued.

 

"You miss me already? Interesting." He smirked at me.

 

"Stop it." I was giggling and was trying to playfully punch him. He held it then he kissed my knuckles.

 

"Zuma tapped my head a while ago. He was asking for dinner for the 3 of them, so I got up really carefully so I won't wake you up. It was actually quite hard cuz you were really comfortable with the position." He told me.

 

"Omg, what time is it?" I asked

 

"9 pm."

 

"Oh my goodness." I giggled.

 

"Yeah, you slept quite long. I actually stole a few glances to watch you in case you wake up. It's so mesmerizing watching you sleep." He smiled at me.

 

"Blakey..." I said giggling for the _nth_ time. And honestly, I love it.

 

"Are you done finishing dinner?" I asked trying to move on. 

 

"I just finished cooking actually. Zuma was about to call King and Pollo, then you just woke up. Wanna eat sunflower?" He replied.

 

"Yes, please." I gave him a quick peck. I went upstairs to grab Apollo and call King so we could all eat dinner together.

 

"Dinner!" Apollo shouted. He was so excited. I giggled at his cuteness.

 

After dinner, we prepared the kids for sleep, then we went back downstairs. The both of us weren't sleepy at all because of our sudden long nap.

 

"Well, it's 11, and definitely we don't have any plans with sleeping for now." Blake said laughing.

 

"I know right." _Oh my goodness, giggles is real._ I've giggled for the past year more than I have my whole life.

 

"You wanna wrap some gifts? Put up decorations?" Blake asked nonchalantly trying to think of something to do.

 

"That sounds nice." I smiled at him.

 

He gave me quick peck on my temple, then we grabbed the paper bags with the wrappers from a while ago and the gifts we had bought. Blake blasted some music from his phone, but he made sure it won't disturb the kids. He was setting up some of the decorations, like the Christmas lights, Christmas balls, while I was wrapping some of the gifts.

 

"We need more tape, Blakey." I was wrapping something while he was setting up the Christmas lights.

 

"What?" He replied while trying to put the line in place.

 

"You're cute." 

 

"Sorry pretty girl. I was quite disturbed from placing those lights." He said as he was going down the ladder. "What do we need?" He asked as he finally got down.

 

"Tape." I hugged his center, missing his warmth and tall figure.

 

"There's a small store a few blocks here. We could stop by there to buy the tape." Blake was trying to come up with a plan. He looks so cute when he's thinking.

 

"I'd like that." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

"I'll just grab something upstairs." I said after I kissed him.

 

"Sure thing sunshine." He smiled at me.

 

I went upstairs to grab my wallet and phone, and to put on my sweater since it was quite cold outside. I was wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath and sweatpants. I had my hair down and I combed it a little, then I put on my sneakers. When I went downstairs, Blake changed to his jeans for the sake of the weather and was wearing his traditional boots but he was wearing the same shirt. 

 

"Let's go Blakey!" I beamed at him.

 

"How come you're always so beautiful?" He looked at me as if I was the most precious thing he's ever seen.

 

"I dunno you tell me." I gave him a seductive look as I went near him.

 

"Hmmm..." He was tapping his jaw slowly to pretend he was thinking then he kissed me softly on my lips. 

 

"Let's go before we end up cold on the couch." He winked at me and returned my seductive look the moment before.

 

We informed the nanny first about us going out for a while so she can keep an eye on the kids. I suddenly gave Blake a _"what are you doing?"_ look when I saw him picking up the car keys.

 

"What is it sunflower?" He asked.

 

"Why are you picking up the keys?"

 

"We're going out right?" He replied.

 

I laughed at his cuteness. "O my God Blakey, learn to be Earth friendly at least. Let's just walk.," I giggled at him.

 

"Then walking it is. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable because of the weather and all." He said showing his concern. And again, _how is he really real? Like, what?!_

 

"Well, you said it's just a few blocks from here so walking won't do any harm." I told him. "And, I'm always comfortable as long as I'm with you." I smiled at him.

 

He beamed like he just got an A+ for Calculus. He grabbed his wallet, phone and house keys then we held hands as we went outside. I looked around for paps and thank goodness there were none. Guess they decided to take a break for a while.

 

The moment we got to reach the sidewalk, I felt the cold air touch the skin left exposed by my sweater. I shivered a little and I tried to rub my arms with my hands. I felt a warm skin touch my sweater. I looked up then he put his arms around me as we walk together to keep me warm. He gave me a little peck on my temple. I felt his warm lips touch my skin that made me shiver even more. Not because of the temperature, but the sensation. Blake smiled at me knowing the message behind my reflex.

 

"Thank you cowboy!" I gave him a big smile. Once again, he knew what I needed.

 

"Anything for you pretty girl."

 

We got to the store that Blake said. It wasn't really that big but it had the basic necessities. We were lucky enough to find scotch and packing tape. We bought a few so we won't run out immediately. Christmas is in a few days so the last thing you want to do is end up buying supplies for gift wrapping especially in case there were last minute ones.

 

"Have a nice evening and Merry Christmas!" The cashier greeted us as we were exiting the door. 

 

"It's really chilly here outside but I like it." I said out of nowhere when we got outside. I looked around for paps and there were really none. _Miracle._ Well, it is 12:30 am. 

 

"You wanna stop by some shop and have coffee, tea or something, sunshine?" Blake asked all of a sudden and it was pretty obvious he thought of it like it just came in his head a minute ago or something. 

 

"I like these last minute plans you're planning cowboy." I replied. "I'd love to of course." I continued, beaming at him.

 

"Hmmm, you have any shop we can go to in mind?" He asked trying to think.

 

"This is really a last minute plan, isn't it?" I responded laughing. 

 

"What?" He raised his hands up like in surrender. "I just want to make the most out of everything." He continued giving me a soft smile.

 

Honestly, I think this is really so cute of him. Even though it's really last minute, I like how he comes up of things to do which I end up really enjoying and spending this quality time with him. Even though these moments are simple, Blake makes it special. He is _that_ guy.

 

"You're cute." I said.

 

He gave a quick peck on my temple. "I think I know now where to have coffee and tea." He told me.

 

"Lead the way, cowboy." I replied smiling.

 

Blake led me to this cute little coffee shop just a few blocks from the retail store we went to. There's a few people inside, not too many but few enough for someone not to notice us this late at night. The shop is definitely ready for Christmas. _Well, it is December 20, more of 21 now actually._ Table tops were covered with either red or green cloth while the chairs had a Christmas winter themed cushion on it that matches well with their respective table top. A cute Christmas tree with ornaments, candy canes and even some little angels was placed near the counter of the store. Christmas lights forming the name of the coffee shop surrounding the walls. A few stickers placed on the window that exposed the inside of the shop. If there were to be a competition here for the best Christmas themed store in LA, this shop would definitely be one of the winners.

 

We chose a seat close to the window. Blake headed to the counter to get our order, while waiting I was humming the tune that was on my head since this morning. This is the first time I'll actually think about it. I was forming this verse in my head along with the tune I'm humming. This is _really_ good. I thought to myself. I ended up getting my phone from my pocket, and I put the sound recorder close to my mouth and I hummed the tune so I won't forget it. I wrote the verse in notes so I won't forget it too.

 

I ended up sitting on Blake's lap after like half an hour of eating, and sipping our tea, and coffee. Our little bonding was just full of giggling, some little cuddling and sharing of stories, then we got home at 2 am. When I woke up the next morning, I reflected on what happened the day before. I just ended up having a newly written song in my phone.

 

**December 24, 2017**

 

"Hi." I felt big arms go around me as I was trying to prepare our food for dinner.

 

"Hi." I looked at him then I giggled.

 

"Blake, I thought you will..." Mom was gonna say something but ended up pausing. Her eyes widened at what she was about to spill out.

 

"Will what?" I asked confused.

 

Blake just froze behind me. "Oh uhm. I told her I was gonna help in preparing here but I just ended up...," He stopped then kissed me. "... doing this." He continued.

 

"Yeah. Help out at least, Blake!" My mom tried to laugh her way out of the situation after what happened just a moment ago. 

 

"I will." He smiled at my mom. "Just a few more hours till 25th sunshine." He whispered at my ear.

 

"I know Blakey." I shivered at his whisper and at the same time giggling. 

 

"Lemme help you with that." He offered his help and I gladly accepted it.

 

We had a fun dinner with our entire family. It's funny why everybody is here. We did spend Thanksgiving in Oklahoma, but I'm really glad everyone is here.

 

After chatting, and eating some almost midnight snacks, my kids just blasted Christmas songs from speakers prepared in the living room. Different songs played even from mine, and Blake's re-released album. When midnight stroke the clock, we gave each other's gifts. Blake gave everyone then he went to me last.

 

"Before I give your gift, wanna dance with me?" He asked.

 

I was quite shocked at his sudden move but he was literally so cute. "Of course." I replied.

 

Under The Christmas Lights played on shuffle, then he grabbed my arms and we did a little slow dance. It's funny how everyone even the kids are paying attention.

 

__

_Late Night, gotta do the wrapping_

_Running out of tape_

_You know how to always get me laughing_

_Why you such a babe?_

_How is this my life?_

_Keep wondering if it's true_

_I just can't believe there's someone like you._

__

 

"You know I love all these moments like this. Just dancing with you, spending time with your family, it really has been the best 2 years of my life." Blake said out of nowhere. I just smiled at him and placed my head on his chest.

 

__

_When it's cold outside put your arms around me_

_And we'll countdown to December 25_

_I thank God I got you 'cause you're all that I need_

_Under the Christmas Lights_

_Baby you and I_

_Under the Christmas Lights_

__

 

When the chorus started playing, he turned me around with my back ending up facing him, and he did what the chorus said, "put your arms around me". He started swaying us to the beat and placed his head on my right shoulder. "You're cute when you dance. I'll always treasure this moments I have with you and our families." Blake continued. I was tearing up a little bit knowing how creative he could get.

 

__

_Don't need mistletoe for kissing_

_Get over here and play_

_Let's start making some traditions_

_And be my holiday_

__

 

He kissed me on the cheek near my lips to tease me on the part I said kissing. He continued swaying us and I completely forgot our families were watching. "I love these little kisses and intense ones," He winked at me. "..., that we share. I love how all the times we cuddle it's one of those my moments my heart will always keep and treasure." Seriously, these things he's saying. My tears are building up. He wiped them. After that, he just paused and let the chorus play as we continue to sway to the song.

 

I was just enjoying moment and my eyes are building up with tears again. As the last chorus played, he continued. "Hold on,..." He wiped them again. "I still have more. I love it when I'm always with you and the kids. It makes my decision crystal clear on what I want with my and hopefully, our future." What's going on? Oh my god.

 

When the song ended, Kingston turned off the stereo. Blake turned me around then he held my hands. "Gwen, for the first time in my life, I'm never having second thoughts. I knew what I wanted for me and us ever since the beginning. I just waited for the right time, because I know your three little angels are your number one priority." I smiled at him knowing how concerned and mindful he is with the kids.

 

"But now, after asking for their, and your parents permission, the reason I gathered everyone is this moment right here. _That was it._ He got down on one knee and brought out beautiful red box. As he opened it, I saw a beautiful shiny ring.

 

"Gwen, will you spend the remaining years of your lifetime with me?" I stood frozen on my tracks. "With the kids and everyone, making memories and moments worth remembering?" He continued.

 

The whole room was silent waiting for my answer. My tears built up in my eyes and then they started falling down. I never knew this moment would take place, but here it is right now in front of me. I've never been so sure of what I want that I didn't have second thoughts of what I'm about to say.

 

"Blake..." I softly said then everybody just placed their eyes on me, anticipating what might happen next. Blake got nervous for a moment then he smiled at my next words.

 

"Of course, yes." I smiled then jumped into his arms and kissed him with all the love, passion and hunger I have inside of me.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Let me know below. Comments and criticism are highly recommended. Also, you guys can communicate me through twitter @stefanigwenph. Hope ya'll enjoyed it.


End file.
